


You Break, You Buy - or how to make amends

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'we-need-to-get-Daniel-warm' (I swear, the Colonel made me do it *g*) - Snow, cold, bloody freezing off-world mission. Oh and snuggling, of course *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Break, You Buy - or how to make amends

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's all KC's fault, so thank you, hon for the plot bunny, and thank you to Carla for audiencing.
> 
>  _KC: hm...maybe Daniel gets chilled easier than most?  
>  Me: hell yeah  
> KC: So he's all shivery and in need of the heat...  
> Me: with Jack stuffing snow down the back of his uniform?  
> KC: hee! well, that wouldn't help  
> Me: and Jack feels awful about it  
> KC: ^_^  
> Me: so he gets to warm him up again  
> Me: <g>  
> KC: so of course he has to make him feel better  
> KC: like the whole "you break it, you buy it" rule_

"Colonel, sir... NO!"

"Aw, Carter... come on."

Samantha Carter didn't even bother turning around, as she zipped the tent open, back to her team mates. "Don't even think about it, sir."

"Carter..."

"No. Go teach Teal'c..."

"No way, Major... I have a sense of survival." Jack casually threw the snowball up in the air and caught it again with ease. "So when can we dial home again?"

Sam sighed. "In around ten hours, sir. The solar flares will have receded sufficiently to allow the gate to work."

"But they're of no threat to us, right?"

"Only if we stay here for a lot longer."

"Good..."

Sam shook her head. "Like I said, don't even think about it." She smiled at him getting ready to slip inside the tent.

Jack pouted, but then threw her a grin and went in search of another victim. They'd been stuck on this icy planet for the better part of a day already, there was really nothing to study, collect or otherwise of interest to the SGC. Right now, he was so bored, he'd actually welcome a Jaffa regiment... Deciding, however, that he could work with what he had, Jack quickly located the team's archeologist. He threw a hurried glance at Teal'c, who nodded as he made his way to join Carter in the tent -- there had been no signs of anything big enough to threaten them, so they'd do without watch tonight... it was also too freaking cold to bother.

Daniel was sitting at the base of a frozen tree of some sort, writing in his journal. Jack took a fistful of snow and started doing what he was best at. Those years as part of Spec Ops really panned out...

Standing on his toes, Jack could make out a few of the words that Daniel was writing, though most of it seemed like gibberish. Oh... that was *his* name, unlike the rest of the scribbling, written with great care. Now, since he couldn't do what he *really* wanted with the linguist, he would go for second best... let's see if Dr. Jackson can come out to play...

Jack found himself in over his head a moment later. The second he'd lifted his arm to throw the snowball, Daniel had twisted around and hit Jack squarely in the chest with one of his own.

And then Daniel was on his feet, running for cover by the tents. Jack's howl made Sam stick her head out of the tent she shared with Teal'c, shaking her head when Daniel, grinning like a loon, flew past with one pissed off Air Force Colonel hot on his heels.

Jack put a little more heart into it and tackled Daniel, plowing the both of them into a large snow drift. They struggled for a moment, either man trying to get the upper hand, until finally, Jack was able to hold Daniel down, and stuff a sufficient amount of snow down the front of the man's jacket.

"Jaaaaaaack!" Daniel struggled to push Jack off him, but no matter what he did, Jack stubbornly hung on. Then Daniel chose the opposite, gong slack, staring up at his friend, panting for breath.

Jack gradually became aware of the shivers running through Daniel's body, and his lips were a rather light shade of blue. Oh shit. "Daniel?"

Daniel closed his eyes but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Jack quickly stood and helped the man back on his feet. "Come on, let's get into our freezing sleeping bags and try to get warm, okay?"

Daniel nodded, while he couldn't quite hold back the sound of his breath hitching because of the cold.

Jack led him back to their tent, shooing him inside while Jack went over to their cooking gear, to warm up some tea. He knew that Daniel preferred coffee, but he doubted the man would forgive him if he simply re-heated the tar-like substance that was currently occupying the pot.

Jack quickly slipped inside the tent to prevent too much of the cold from getting inside, and he handed Daniel the mug. The archeologist nodded gratefully as he wrapped his long fingers around it, to absorb as much heat as possible.

"You okay, Daniel?" Jack quickly slipped out of his clothes and into his own sleeping bag, shifting to get the space blanket he'd stuffed inside into place.

Daniel sniffed, but nevertheless gave him a tentative smile. "Yeah, I'm okay, a bit cold, 's all."

"I'm really sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to get you cold."

"Hey, it's as much my fault, I hit you first."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, but I was planning to get you first."

"True." Daniel grinned, then shivered a little before putting down his empty mug and snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Night Daniel."

"Night Jack."

Jack watched as Daniel lay down, back to him. He couldn't help note the shivers that Daniel was trying to suppress. He kept watching for several minutes, before finally making up his mind, as it didn't seem to him that Daniel was looking any warmer.

Scooting over his sleeping bag, Jack took a deep breath and unzipped it, quickly reached out and did the same with Daniel's. Before the other man could protest, Jack had, with military efficiency, zipped the two sleeping bags together and was maneuvering Daniel under his own space blanket for warmth.

"Jack... what...?" Daniel struggled against him for a moment, before going completely still.

Oh... And Jack suddenly realized why -- as he found himself with an armful of muscular linguist *sans* clothing... of any kind.

"It's warmer this way." Jack kept his voice steady, while on the inside, he was trying to cope with the feeling this might have been one *very* bad idea. Just the thought of spending the night like this with Daniel stark naked in his arms? The finest and most exquisite kind of torture imaginable.

"I don't..." Daniel struggled for words.

"It's okay, Daniel, relax." 'Please don't squirm like that...'

Daniel seemed to finally relax a little and allowed Jack to keep him warm.

This could work... as long as Daniel didn't move, and Jack kept telling himself he wasn't hugging the nicest body this side of the Galaxy...

Somehow, though, Jack managed to drift off, because when he woke, it was still night outside, and for a moment he wasn't sure what had woken him. Then he realized that something cold was rubbing against his neck. Oh... Daniel had managed to turn around and bury his face right where Jack's shoulder and neck met... and it was one very cold nose. Not, thank God, as cold and wet as a dog's, though come to think of it, Daniel was a little like a stray dog. And that might explain why Jack had taken him in the first place. Those big, nice eyes had burrowed right into his soul and set up permanent residence there.

Okay, the nose wasn't, apparently, all that Daniel was rubbing against Jack. O'Neill felt heat rise to his face. Oh God, if Daniel woke up and realized what he was doing...

He realized that Daniel was muttering something, and as Jack strained his hearing he had no trouble making out his own name being breathed against his skin accompanied by small bursts of hot breath.

Jack finally took a deep breath to steady himself, then tried to nudge Daniel awake, only partly succeeding, as Daniel squirmed impossibly closer, hands, now thankfully warm, slipping down the back of Jack's boxers, sliding down over his ass and tightening very possessively.

"Daniel!" Jack yelped as he tried to will his body to keep from responding. At which, of course, he failed miserably. Jack hoped for an insane moment that Daniel might not wake after all, and recognize just *why* Jack's interest was poking against his hip. Not that it would be so damned embarrassing, because to face the music, they very much seemed to be on the same page there.

Daniel moaned deep in his throat as he tilted his head up, blindly searching for Jack's lips. Jack's eyes fluttered shut, so he never realized just when Daniel woke, though the split second of hesitation in the kiss should have given it away. Then again, Jack was kind of... busy, at the time.

Daniel's hands came back up, roaming Jack's back, pressing them closer together. The kiss turned a little wilder, as Daniel ran his tongue over Jack's lips, demanding entrance.

And like always, there were certain situations where Jack couldn't deny Daniel a single thing. Hell, there were probably a lot of reasons why the things they were doing were beyond a bad idea, but who could demand of Jack that he'd be able to think straight with Daniel's tongue mapping the inside of his mouth? Really, he wasn't to blame.

Aw, to hell with it all. Jack rolled them over until he had Daniel on top of him. He was slowly learning all the little things that drove Daniel mad. Like sucking on the man's tongue while they were kissing. The second he did that, Daniel ground hard against him, using his weight to *really* get the point across. Almost fighting inside the sleeping bags, they managed to divest Jack of his boxers and T-shirt and the combined heat from their bodies was more than enough to make the both of them sweat.

"Daniel..." Jack tried to tell him how he felt, but he couldn't find the brain cells, nor the breath to do so. Instead he put all his pent up emotions into a kiss that drew the most delightful sounds from Daniel.

"Need to... Jack..." Daniel panted as he kept grinding down against Jack.

"I know, Daniel, but not here, just... keep doing this, we'll do better when we get home..."

"Not... not just... a...?"

Jack growled deep in his throat, trying to put his mind together to form complete sentences. "No. Way. In. Hell, Daniel... You're stuck with me, like I'm stuck with you." Jack had a fairly good idea just *how* possessive that had come out. Not that it seemed to bother Daniel, on the contrary.

"Jack... God... you should... should hear yourself..." Swooping in for another brain melting kiss, Daniel picked up the pace. "Love it when you get possessive, *Colonel*."

The roughness in Daniel's voice and the slick body moving on top of him, had Jack coming hard enough to see stars and he couldn't help the shudders running through his body, when he felt Daniel follow him a moment later.

Both men lay panting for breath for several minutes, neither too keen on breaking the silence. Though, for once, it was an easy silence, warm and full of contentment.

Jack kept rubbing the small of Daniel's back, drifting a little.

"...Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"Did we just...?"

"Mmmm." Jack nodded, shifting to get more comfortable.

"And... you don't mind...?"

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Jackson, I do mind."

"Oh..." Daniel sounded a little... shaken.

"I'd really like the next time to be in a nice warm bed, in a nice warm house, under a nice warm blanket..."

"Oh." Daniel suddenly grinned. "Or on the couch in front of the fire place?"

"You're a smart guy, Dr. Jackson. Know anyone with a nice couch in front of a fire place?"

"Well, there is this, guy..."

"Is he nice?"

"He can be a bit grumpy sometimes, but all in all he's a nice guy."

"I see."

"Yeah, I really like him."

"Is that so?" Jack inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I... I love him to pieces."

Jack let out his breath again. "I love ya too, Daniel," he whispered back, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, feeling better and more whole than he'd done in years. No matter what life would throw at him, he'd survive. At least as long as he could keep Daniel alive and in his bed. Jack grinned widely.

Daniel mumbled sleepily. "Can't wait to see what dirty things you're planning." He sniggered. "That smile is positively evil."

Jack grinned. Oh yeah, things were definitely looking good.

The End


End file.
